Linser, Paul J. Ensuring the Continuity of the Whitney Laboratory's Microscopy Capacity The Whitney Laboratory of the University of Florida is a research Institute dedicated to cell and molecular biology. The resident faculty members investigate a wide range of model systems and fundamental questions in cell biology. A natural part of most investigations at the Institute is analysis of cell function and cell functionality localization using advanced microscopic techniques. A laser scanning confocal microscope has become an integral and indispensable tool in many aspects of these analyses. The Whitney Lab's aging (7 year old) Leica LSCM SP2 is no longer supported with the manufacture of new parts which has lead to increasingly lengthy periods of downtime. Furthermore, the limitations on the original design of the SP2 in the current research climate creates technical hurdles to many specific investigations at the Whitney Lab. This grant proposal is for a Shared Instrumentation Grant (SIG) to provide funds for the purchase of a new, state-of-the-art Leica TCS SP5 confocal microscope. Major advances have occurred in both hardware and software in the past seven years for this technology which opens many new research opportunities. Paired with the frequent periods of malfunction associated with the out-dated SP2, a replacement microscope is integral to the continued success of the Whitney Lab Research Institute's long history of accomplishment. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal is to provide funding for a Leica TCS SP5 laser scanning confocal microscope at the Whitney Laboratory. The Whitney Lab is a cutting edge Biomedical Laboratory and for over 30 years has provided numerous breakthrough publications in areas of research including fundamental cell biology, neuroscience and public health. Technical concurrency (e.g. confocal microscope) is crucial to continued contributions to biomedicine made by the Whitney Laboratory of the University of Florida.